1. Field
The present invention is directed to an in-line splice connector.
2. Related Art
An insulation displacement connector (“IDC” or “IDC element”) can be used to make the electrical connection or splice between two wires or electrical conductors. The IDC element displaces the insulation from a portion of the electrical conductor when the electrical conductor is inserted into a slot within the IDC element such that the IDC element makes an electrical connection to the electrical conductor. Once the electrical conductor is inserted into the slot, and the wire insulation is displaced, electrical contact is made between the conductive surface of the IDC element and the conductive core of the electrical conductors that contact the IDC element.
In-line connectors for splicing insulated wires are known, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,195.
However, some conventional in-line splice connectors are not compatible with certain categories of electrical wire. Also, conventional in-line splice connectors do not firmly grip wires prior to full connector closure and do not meet minimum tensile pull-out requirements.